


Yes Dear

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foreplay, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock celebrate his return from the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been on hiatus for a while but I'm back and ready to get down to work. Hope you guys like it, I feel so out of practice :(

Sherlock was back. Molly leaned back on her couch, finally allowing the relieved smile to grace her face, the wondering, disbelieving laugh of peace to escape. She knew this was serious, that the situation with John was probably going to take time to repair and the rest of their friends were none too thrilled with him, or her but she was just happy to have him back. She poured some wine into two glasses on the coffee table, taking one for herself. She checked her watch, five minutes more. Sipping her wine, she closed her eyes and in only two minutes, she heard the door open. “You’re early.”

“I had thought John would be around to delay me but Baker’s Street was devoid of such complication,” Sherlock replied hanging up his Belstaff.

“Aw Sherlock, were you lonely?” Molly half-teased, half-asked concerned.

“I am hardly alone Ms. Hooper,” Sherlock smirked faintly. “If I find myself in need of company, I can always turn to you.”

“Strange,” Molly stood up, offering him the other glass of wine. “That almost sounded like sentiment. Shall I have Mycroft come and set you straight?”

“Not necessary Molly,” Sherlock smirked. “I should think my recent actions have caused me to appreciate life here in London.” He accepted the wine and took a small drink, “It’s hardly sentiment to realize the full benefits of one’s situation which I’m afraid I was bereft of while abroad.”

“So is it really over then?” Molly asked softly. “It’s finished?”

“As far as I can tell, I can’t be sure Moriarty didn’t have more operatives elsewhere but for now, it does seem like the monster has been slain,” Sherlock said swirling his glass.

“Does that make you the proud knight who slew the beast and has now triumphantly returned home to the adoration of the realm?” Molly teased.

“Well ‘adoration’ might be an overstatement.”

Molly giggled, “He’ll come around eventually, once he’s had time to understand the situation and digest it all.”

“I suppose,” Sherlock gave what was probably a sigh but he’d never admit to it. “A toast, to a slain beast and a safer England.”

“Spoken like a true knight,” Molly grinned and they clinked glasses and sat down.

“Mycroft informed me you’ve been pestering him in my absence,” Sherlock lifted an eyebrow.

“I was mainly concerned about you,” Molly explained. “But your brother just wouldn’t give me a proper answer. Not once. Anyway after a while, I decided to keep doing it. I figured if he was going to annoy me, I’d annoy him right back. It became my little present to you. He knew, he once told me that you and I have no difference.”

“Helping me fake my death, giving my brother hell for me,” Sherlock smirked, “I just might love you Ms. Hooper.”

“Sherlock,” Molly rolled her eyes and wiggled in her left hand in the light. The ring and its diamond glinted and sparkled like flashing beacon.

Sherlock reached out to hold her hand and look at it properly, “Ah yes, of course. My apologies _Mrs. Holmes_.” He used the same hand to pull her towards him and into his lap. “You realise I only meant this as a measure to help with the death ruse.”

“So you told me,” Molly traced his face with her fingertips. “But that night, you seemed to have changed your mind.”

“I had some time to think about it, it was only logical.” Sherlock rubbed her back, “You tolerate my habits, encourage my research, and are sufficiently capable of aiding me when needed. Of course there are other reasons but those presented themselves much later.”

“Such as?” Molly kissed his head.

“Well for starters…” Sherlock slid his hand smoothly in between her thighs. She was still in the skirt she wore to work leaving him free glide easily up to her centre, stroking her through her underwear.

“Sherlock!” she gasped.

“There is your responsiveness,” Sherlock continued as calmly as before but his voice had dropped several octaves. “One little touch and your whole body reacts even against your will.” He held her tight as he pressed his fingers right above her opening.

Molly’s whole body went taut and she moaned, “Oh yes.”

“The sounds you make Molly, my god,” Sherlock continued his stroking. “I never knew you could make such noises and I love being the one to cause them.” His fingers nimbly moved into her underwear and began gently coaxing their way into her folds. The first touch of his finger tip to her clit stole Molly’s breath. He rolled the nub lazily adding his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking with the same ease. “Take off the shirt Molly,” he ordered in between sucks and she hastened to undo the buttons on her blouse. She flung it away and did away with the bra for good measure. Sherlock hummed his approval and moved his mouth to her nipples. Molly threaded her fingers through Sherlock’s hair, urging him on and in response he began to stroke her in earnest, sliding two fingers into her while grinding the heel of his palm on her clit.

“My god Sherlock don’t stop, just like that,” she begged. All it took was for his tongue to brush her nipple just the right away and she was lost. Crying out while Sherlock wrung every ounce of pleasure from her. As the high subsided, Sherlock shifted her so he could undo his pants and free his length. Molly used her remaining energy to swing her leg over and carefully brought herself down on him. Sherlock inhaled sharply and gripped her hips very tightly, thrusting rapidly into her. Molly did her best to meet him, pushing herself down harder and harder each time.

“That’s it wife, take it,” Sherlock growled. “I will have had you on every surface of this house before we are done tonight. You are mine.”

“Yes, yes, yours,” was Molly’s breathy reply. “Fuck Sherlock, I’m going to cum again.”

“Good,” he grinned salaciously at her. “The second of many, many more that await you tonight.” He worked his hand in between them and toyed with her clit again, causing Molly to erupt, heaving and twisting and taking Sherlock with her. They held each other tightly until their breathing normalized, once they had calmed down Sherlock abruptly stood with Molly in his arms.

“Where are you taking Mr. Holmes?” Molly asked as she realized they were not going to the bedroom.

“I’m hungry Mrs. Holmes, I’ve just come home and like any good wife, you’ll serve me at the table,” Sherlock smirked.

“Oh will I?” Molly raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” he set her on the table and coaxed her to lay back. “I did say every surface didn’t I?” That was the last thing she heard before that devilish mouth descended on her core and her back arched as she laughed lightly and the pleasure reignited again.

“Yes dear.”


End file.
